Luck o' the Irish
by Layne Faire
Summary: Emmett owns the most popular Irish Pub on Chicago's SouthSide & dates the most beautiful women in town. There's a four leaf clover in his pocket, a horseshoe over his door, but he doesn't believe in fae–until their King arrives to enchant him again. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

_**So there's this fun group on Facebook that sets up monthly Drabble contests. Every now and again, they issue an impromptu challenge, with only a week to complete and then post the entire story in a day. Each chapter will be exactly 100 words long. **_

_**This month's prompt was "Lucky" and I was immediately attacked by the plot bunny. I ignored it for a few days, while I've been powering through the end of Lost Highway, but it wouldn't be denied. Most of this was written after a sleepless night earlier this week. I hope you enjoy it. **_

_**This will be the only disclaimer/warning. This is slash – that means sexy boys will be doing sexy things to other sexy boys. Don't like — Leave. Not over 18 – click the little red X and come back when you are. Stephenie Meyer created them; I create scenarios that put them in bed together. This is not beta'd – all errors are mine and I freely own them. **_

_**AMAZING banner created for this story by SlashKittenMina can be found at tinyurl DOT com/7suqyjj Don't forget to replace DOT.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**.x**

**March 16 – 6pm **

She wanted me to take her to dinner – tomorrow.

What kind of woman expects an Irishman to miss St. Patrick's Day at the pub?

Especially when the man owns the pub! So sorry_, __a rún_**.**

I'll be at McCarty's with my friends tomorrow night.

Ah, my sweet Irish Rose.

Too bad she thought she could tie this lad down.

I sent roses, a bracelet, and a goodbye note to her.

It's time to bid a fond farewell to Ms. Rosalie Hale

Settling my feet on my desk, I watch the bustle of activity around my bar.

Ah, life is good.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next update in about an hour. So y'all ready for this? <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**x.X.x  
><strong>

**March 16 – 7pm **

Itching to join the festivities, I leave my desk and the video feed to take a turn behind the bar. Pulling a Guinness or two, I joke with the old-timers that hold down the end of the counter.

"Where's your pretty blonde, McCarty?" Old Joe yells.

"Put her out to pasture, just like every good nag should be when she's run her course," I retort, garnering a hearty laugh from the patrons crowding the bar.

"Ahh, the lady tried t' tie him down. Foolish chit! Even the fae canna' tame our Em." My cousin Maggie winks before she sashays away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I like this Maggie so much better than a certain other one! You Lost Highway readers know what I'm talking about. <strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**x.X.x**

**March 16 – 9pm **

"**Slainte'!**"

A raucous cheer goes up, accompanied by a round on the house when the Blackhawks score.

With the team on the road against the Stars, McCarty's has been bustling all night.

"Those cowpokes can't play hockey!" Joe snorts, slapping my arm.

"You shoulda gone pro, boy; showed 'em how to play smashmouth."

"Nah, Joe, Da needed me here. McCarty's is good enough for me. Dreams are for little girls and fae, anyway," I reply, tossing another beer up for Maggie to serve.

"Best watch yerself. Ya don' want t' be offending the Faerie King afore St. Pat's," she warns.

* * *

><p><em><strong>See you in about an hour!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**.x**

**March 16 – 10pm **

"You're wrong, Maggie, my girl! Luck is what you make it, not coincidence or chance."

We've had this argument countless times.

Honestly, I provoke her just to get her Irish up, so to speak.

Maggie has only been in the States for five years, a bit of the Old Country still sticks to her shoes.

"Oh ho! So says t' man who carries a four leaf clover and hangs a horseshoe ov'r his pub door. Yer a hypocrite, is what ye are, Emmett McCarty!"

She spins away, a whirling dervish of red hair and snapping blue eyes. "Just wait, boyo!"

_**Hmm, our Emmett is just a wee bit superstitious. Wonder how he feels about Fate? **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**x.X.x**

**March 16 – 11pm **

The bar is still packed; the game in the last period, the Blackhawks in the lead.

Four rounds on the house already.

Even the kitchen is still busy.

Every ring of the register makes my smile that much broader.

Maggie's still carrying on, but I've tuned her out.

I know about luck.

Hadn't a boy with barely a passing college education turned his Da's bar into the most popular place in town?

It hadn't been just luck, though.

Sweat, tears, and late nights had been the real magic.

I snort.

Fae?

Hah!

I'll believe in faeries when I meet one.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next update as soon as I drag my ass out of bed in the morning.<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Oh my! Was woken up by the sound of my cell phone vibrating across the night table from all the alerts! Thanks so much for the love and follows and reviews. _  
><em>First chapter of the day, even before I've had my coffee.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six <strong>

**x.X.x**

**March 17 – 12am **

The crowd starts to thin out and I send Kate, the extra waitress, home.

Maggie will stay anyway; she might as well be working.

"So, ye have yer next pigeon lined up yet?" she teases, wiping down the empty tables.

"That Rose sure dinna' last long. Then again, none o' yer lasses do."

"They want marriage and babies, Mags. I like my life the way it is right now. – carefree, not answering to anything but the bar."

"And the bar's gonna hug ya when yer old? Maybe yer needing t' find the right person, no' the right now person, Em."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wise girl, that Maggie is.<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

**_And an extra one, 'cause y'all make me smile._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**x.X.x**

**March 17 – 1am **

Yesterday's paper is scattered all over a table in the corner.

Gathering the pages to drop in the recycling bin, my attention is drawn to an article on the parade.

The route will pass right in front of McCarty's.

We're opening early and serving breakfast to take advantage of the crowds.

Scanning down the page, I see…

_Him_.

A face I've tried to forget.

Memories I can't erase, no matter how many women I try to drown myself in.

"A friend?" Maggie asks, seeing my focus.

"Just someone I used to know," I reply, unable to tell her the truth.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Next one in about an hour <strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**x.X.x**

**March 17 – 2am **

The doors are locked, the lights off, the tills counted and in the safe, but still I sit.

Maggie's words echo in my mind.

She didn't know; no one did.

They couldn't.

I'd felt something more, once upon a time.

The memory of emerald eyes and hair the color of a Beltane fire returns unbidden from the vault I'd buried it in long ago.

When a night with too much conversation, and too much booze, led to revelations.

A heated glance.

A touch.

Kisses went too far and inhibitions were lost.

Looking back now, I knew I'd always wanted more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>o.O Really, Em? Tell us about it…..<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**x.X.x**

**March 17 – 3am **

Giving up on sleep, I drag a blanket behind me, crawling out onto the fire escape.

Shivering in the late winter cold, I let go and remember.

He came from old money, while our money smelled like the kraut jar my mother stored it in.

We'd been slotted into the same dorm room – two twenty-one year old boys with a penchant for drinking, fighting, and getting laid.

With no Voice of Reason, it'd been a miracle either of us had passed.

I'd liked looking at him.

Good Catholic boys didn't think like that.

For him, I'd walk away from good.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back in an hour<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**x.X.x  
><strong>

**March 17 – 4am**

He'd watched me, too, when he thought I wouldn't notice.

His pink tongue slipped between plump rosy lips, while his eyes lingered too long on my body when I stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

I began forgetting the towel, hoping he'd make the first move.

And when I'd showered, it'd been his face I imagined when I fisted my cock.

His lips, glistening with spit, wrapping around me – tasting, swallowing.

The thoughts had consumed me until I'd shuddered through my release, his name lost when I'd bit my arm to keep from shouting out loud.

_Edward. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ah ha!<em>**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**x.X.x**

**March 17 – 5am **

Frozen and exhausted, I collapse on my bed, knowing the alarm will ring too soon.

My restless dreams are filled with that first night, when shower fantasies became drunken realities.

"Just let me try one thing," he'd whispered, and in that moment secret glances turned to lust-filled kisses.

Our hands were everywhere at once, clothes left behind like a secret path to hidden pleasures.

It all returns to play out in a Technicolor loop while I sleep.

Silken steel surrounded by velvet heat.

Needy searching strokes.

Gasping thrusts.

And heavy panting breaths accompanied the pleading cries for more – harder – faster.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Things seem to be becoming clearer.<em>**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**x.X.x**

**March 17 – 8am**

I wake drenched in sweat, sheets and blankets tangled around my body, and my dick achingly hard.

Slamming a fist into the mattress, I huff out a deep breath, then scrub my hands over my face.

FUCK!

Today isn't the day for this.

I have less than thirty minutes to get to the pub and help with breakfast.

I crawl into an icy shower, unwilling to revisit my dreams in the harsh light of day.

No use pining over what I've lost.

The one time my Irish luck fails me ended up being with the one person I can't forget.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**x.X.x**

**March 17 – 8:30am**

Swiping a hand across the damp mirror, I study my reflection.

Nothing's changed, not really.

Maybe a few lines around the eyes, dark circles shadowing them after a night of not enough sleep haunted with taunting memories.

I wonder how much he's changed.

Does he remember?

Has he ever thought about me?

I could talk to him, what would it hurt?

Is it worth the risk to find out?

Dragging on well-worn jeans, I dig out the tee from the parade organizers.

Green for St. Pat's; its tradition.

So is the Jameson's I'll drown in if I can't find him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahh, Em. I appreciate a good bit of Jameson's myself. <strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**x.X.x**

**March 17 – 9am**

"You're late!" Riley yells from the kitchen, while Kate rushes by with a loaded tray.

Walking into the backroom, I flip him off.

It's my pub, I'm entitled once in a while.

Dragging on an apron, I help man the grills.

Maggie hurries in behind me, tying on her apron and grabbing a tray.

"Ya look like hammered shit, cuz," she chirps, bumping my shoulder. "Need t' talk?"

I shake my head. I don't know what to say.

"Later,' she insists, then chats up the customers until they rush to the streets when we hear the first band.

It's started.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You can always trust family to call it like they see it.<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**x.X.x**

**March 17 – 10am **

High school marching bands, cars filled with local dignitaries, floats.

Looking for a copper-haired man in this crowd is like searching for a needle in a haystack, but I have to try.

The entire staff hits the sidewalk, laughing and pointing.

Ignoring them, I keep looking.

"It's him, isn't it? The one in t' paper," Maggie whispers. "He's why ye have no peace."

I glance down at her elfin face, unsure how to answer.

"Tis okay, _a rún__." _Her hands smooth the t-shirt pulled tight across my chest.

"Follow the path t' find yer heart, don' turn away from love."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damn, I like Maggie.<strong>_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**x.X.x **

**March 17 – 11am**

I widen my stance, holding my balance against the shifting crowd, then pull Maggie in front of me to keep her safe.

Resting my hands on her shoulder, I return my attention to the action on the street.

Another float moves into view, decorated to look like rolling hills above a glen.

The platform shakes under the storming feet of the Trinity Dancers dressed like faeries.

The intricate footwork distracts me until Maggie grips my hand, pointing to a man lounged on a throne in the middle of the float.

Bronze hair blazes under the winter sun.

"Tis him, Em."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**x.X.x**

**March 17 – 11am**

Knowing it's impossible, I'm certain I see the vibrant green sparkle of his eyes.

Clad in fitted black breeches and a brightly colored tunic, he looks every part of the king he's portraying.

He waves to the crowd, his face a wreath of smiles.

Until our eyes connect.

Maggie squeezes my hand tighter.

"Oh, and a handsome man, your Faerie King is, too, cuz. Ye' canna let him away again."

His eyes snap to the sign bearing my family name overhead, then back to me and Maggie.

The smile slips.

He falters, just a moment, but it's enough.

He remembers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, of course he does! Who could forget someone like Emmett? <strong>_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**x.X.x**

**March 17 – 11:30am **

My eyes follow the float until it's no longer visible.

Once it's gone, Maggie drags me back into the pub, straight to my office.

I can't avoid talking any longer.

"Sit." She shoves me into my chair.

"Start talkin'. Who is he? An' why is he no' been here with ye these las' five years?"

In starts and stutters, I try to explain.

"We made choices, Mags. We did what our families wanted."

"What 'bout yer happiness? Are ye no' entitled to it? Tha' man has no' forgotten ye, either. Mark my words, we'll see him afore the night's ov'r."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**x.X.x**

**March 17 – 12pm**

Maggie places a kiss on my cheek and offers a final bit of advice.

"Dinna' hide who ye' are to please others, no one is happy then. T'will be fine. Is he no' the Faerie King? Trust the magic, _a rún_."

Leaving me to my memories, she retreats out front.

_Da's cancer had gone undetected until too late. _

_Mom had called, begging me to come to the hospital. _

_Within a week he'd passed, leaving me to carry on the family name and tradition. _

_Choosing duty over Edward, I'd moved home and tried to be who they expected me to be. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh, Em. <strong>_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**x.X.x**

**March 17 – 1pm**

Neither of us had been ready to face the truth then, and I've avoided it ever since.

If I couldn't have who I wanted, what difference did it make?

So I'd endured.

I pull yesterday's paper out, devouring the article for clues about who Edward is now.

His smile is forced.

The eyes once so full of life; now look empty.

The newest, youngest member of the Board of Directors at Cullen Enterprises.

A recluse, shunning society since his parents' death.

Never seen at business functions with anyone.

One of Chicago's most eligible bachelors.

Had he tried and failed, too?


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One **

**x.X.x**

**March 17 – 2pm**

My attention is pulled away by a gentle knock, followed by my mother's lilting voice.

I stand when she enters, wrapping me in her slender arms.

"Yer cousin says tha' yer troubled. Is somethin' wrong here at t' pub?"

She sits in the chair I'd just vacated, waiting for an answer.

"I canna' help if ye dinna' talk to me, _a rún._"

"Have you ever regretted doing something you thought was the right thing?"

Her warbling laugh filled the room.

"Everrah day, son. We wouldna' be human if we dinna' regret somethin'."

My eyes flick to the paper.

She notices.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time for some more truth. <strong>_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**x.X.x**

**March 17 – 2pm**

"Is tha' no' yer friend from school, the one ye lived wit' for a time?"

She studies me, her perceptive eyes miss nothing.

"So 'tis tha' way with him is it?"

I waver, my eyes pleading that she understand and accept what I've struggled with for years.

She nods, determination settling over her features.

"And if 'tis so, why have ye no' said somethin' sooner? Why t' lasses? Why t' lies?"

She stands, resting her hand against my cheek.

"I canna' say I understand why ye dinna' come to me sooner, but it doesna' mean I love ye any less."

* * *

><p><em><strong>K everyone you can breathe now. I want to take a quick minute and thank everyone that is reading and reviewing-I could never reply and keep up posting, but I've read and enjoyed every single one.<strong> _


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**x.X.x**

**March 17 – 2:30pm**

I breathe a sigh of relief, before realization sets in.

"I saw him in the parade, on one of the floats. He saw me, too, standing with Maggie in front of the pub. What if he thinks – ?"

I couldn't finish the thought.

"If 'tis meant to be, Em, he'll find ye. He knows where yer at. Dinna' fash yerself, _a rún._"

She opens the door,

"Now. Ye have a pub full o' customers tha' need yer attention. What say ye tha' we tend t' them? If he doesna' show, we'll worry about it t'morra."

She's right, she always is.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mother always knows best<em>**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**x.X.x **

**March 17 – 7pm**

I work the bar, my attention divided between the jangling of the door and the faces seated around me.

The sun's set, the crowds becoming rowdier as the night progresses.

Jokes flow easily with each draught pulled, conviviality filling the air with the shouted greetings to welcome newcomers.

The music weaves its spell and Old Joe spins Katie onto the open floor for a reel.

Maggie drags me, protesting, from behind the bar to join her.

Amid cheers of encouragement, I give in, smiling and laughing while we dance.

Until a coppery flash at the door catches draws my eye.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Could it be?<em>**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**x.X.x**

**March 17 – 8pm**

I stop, not noticing when Maggie breathlessly bumps into me.

Leaning up, she kisses my mouth, then follows my gaze.

A quiet "Oh" escapes her, lost to everyone but me in the noisy room.

Pain flares in his emerald eyes, before he steps back and walks back out the heavy wooden door.

Helpless, I take a step forward.

"What are ye' doin' standing here, ye daft fool? Go!"

Maggie shoves me.

"An' dinna' come back withou' him, ye' hear?" she yells after me when I wrench open the door.

Breaking into a run, I follow him, desperately shouting his name.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Go get your man, Emmett!<em>**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**x.X.x**

**March 17 – 8:30pm**

"Edward, wait! Damn it stop and talk to me!"

Pausing near a street lamp, its thready glow illuminates his anguish.

"I shouldn't have come. I didn't want to intrude, but I'd hoped… Well, it doesn't matter what I hoped."

He looks away.

"Your wife is lovely. I suppose congratulations are in order?"

Flabbergasted, I can't speak.

"It's okay, Emmett. I'll go. Your secret's safe."

I lay a restraining hand on his arm.

"Please… just wait."

He stops.

"I have no secrets, not anymore. Look at me, Edward."

His tortured gaze meets my hopeful one.

"And I don't have a wife."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**x.X.x **

**March 17 – 9pm**

"Maggie's my cousin, my closest friend. She knows everything."

His eyebrow lifts, the remembered smile curling his lip.

"Almost everything," I amended.

"You never called, not a word after you moved home."

I shake my head, looking back toward the glowing sign over the pub.

"I tried to be what they wanted."

I turn back to the only face I've ever loved.

"It wouldn't have been fair to let you think we could ever be more, not when I thought I couldn't give you everything."

Touching his cheek, I hesitate, then brush his lips with mine.

"Stay with me, please."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please, Edward, for the sanity of my readers, STAY<strong>_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**x.X.x**

**March 17 – 10pm**

We slowly walk back together, our fingers intertwined, while we share what's happened in our lives.

Edward came out to his parents shortly after I left, not willing to hide anymore.

He tells me he tried to date, but it never worked out.

I tell him how Maggie put the clues together, and that my mother wants to understand.

He stops me at the alley next to the pub.

"Now that the truth's out, what do you want?"

I slide my arms around his waist, holding him close.

"You," I whisper, before pouring my heart into a kiss. "Only you."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**x.X.x **

**March 17 – 11pm**

Edward gestures toward the door.

"Are you sure you want to do this now? We can wait; I don't expect to meet them right away."

I shake my head.

"I don't want to lose you, now that I've found you again."

Peering inside, I see it's busy, but my staff has everything under control.

Making a decision, I pull out my phone and call my cousin.

"Did ye find yer King, cuz?"

"Ay, I've found him; we're out front."

I laugh when she waves to me through the window, then tell her I won't be back for the night.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

**x.X.x**

**March 17 – 11:30pm**

Jackets hit the floor, our shirts following close behind.

Pressing me against the door, his mouth blazes a scorching trail across my skin.

"I need…"

"I want…"

Words are lost amidst desperate touches, our bodies warming under each other's hands.

Pulling back, panting, I grab his wrists.

"Wait, babe. We've got forever. I want this to be right, not just right now."

Leading him to my room, I take my time.

I slowly undress him, finding my memories have failed to do him justice.

Dropping to my knees, I supplicate myself to the only person to ever hold my heart.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**x.X.x**

**March 18 – Midnight**

I rest my head against his stomach, my hands traversing his thighs to cup his sculpted ass.

Edward's long fingers comb through my hair, sending shivers cascading through me.

My lips tease and taste his skin, nipping a path from his hip bone until my nose is nestled in the tight, trimmed curls at his base.

Breathing deep, I inhale the long-forgotten essence: part musk, part spice, wholly him.

He twitches under the warmth, his nails digging into my shoulders.

Edward's voice is thick, choked with the weighty emotions that fill us.

"Don't tease me, Em; I've waited too long."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**x.X.x**

**March 18 –time stops**

Hesitation slowing every movement, my tongue moistens my lips.

I look up through hooded lashes, suddenly nervous.

I feel Edward shiver while he watches me, eyes dark with desire.

For me.

His palm ghosts across my jaw, tracing the tension in my neck.

Running my tongue across his glistening tip, I collect the moisture gathered there.

I let the taste explode, then wrap my mouth around him, wanting it all.

My hand strokes him into my mouth, while he moans, begging for more.

Clenching his hips, I swallow deep, my eyes closing when he fills me with a thrusting shout.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh, I forgot- Shamwow warning - and hang on to them.<em>**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**x.X.x**

**March 18 –time stops**

Pulling me with him to the bed, he stretches over top of me.

Splaying his hands across my ribs, he sucks my hardened nipple between his lips, savaging the tender skin with his teeth.

He presses into my thigh, thickening again while he drives me to desperation.

I arch into him, causing his length to slide against mine.

A hand travels my side, drawing through the crease at my thigh.

I buck in response, unable to contain my need.

Sparks of electricity jolt every nerve.

His touch restores me to life, ensnaring me in his magic.

Once again, I believe.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**x.X.x**

**March 18 – time stops**

With gentle hands, we prepare each other.

His lips claim mine, tongues stroking, twining, revealing the words we struggle to find.

I hold his hips when he lifts himself, reaching between us.

With excruciating slowness, he sinks onto me, stretching to accommodate my throbbing shaft.

My chest aches, my eyes blur, while I watch him.

Lost in the sensations that consume us, he moves, tangling our fingers together.

Hips roll, every movement matched and answered.

My body shakes, my toes curling into the mattress.

Moans fill the air, stuttering cries for more.

Tight, consuming heat surrounds me, welcoming me home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I mis-numbered my document- there's one more chapter! <em>**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**x.X.x**

**March 18 – Forever begins**

I hold him close, afraid he'll disappear with the sun.

Our limbs are tangled; I begin where he ends.

Contentment I haven't felt in years washes over me, the peace I've craved since I left finding me once more.

With murmured words, we remember the past.

Reluctantly, I confess my present.

Sharing our hopes and fears, we dream of forever.

Together, always together.

A dash of magic, a push of fate, and a bit of Irish luck had all conspired to right a foolish man's misguided actions.

Maggie's words spoken in jest had been truth. The Faerie King had found me.

**-FIN**-

* * *

><p><em><strong>I can't even begin to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, faved, and alerted this story. I'd try to list names, but at the risk of forgetting someone and hurting feelings, I'm not even going to try. Every word you stopped to express your appreciation with means the world to me. <strong>_

_**I've never done a full drabble story before, and I hadn't planned on this one. Fortunately, Emmett wouldn't be denied and I gave in and listened. Thank you so much for reading.**_


End file.
